Money Slave
by Candypoptricksterlove
Summary: After Atobe brought Hiyoshi his life changes. He is now the slave of Atobe and makes new friends. But falling in love with your boss isn't so clever. Especially if it's Atobe. Dominace pair and other pairings. Pretty Good story
1. My new boss

**My new fic. This is a Dominance pair fic with many other pairings. Rated M. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Pairings this chapter: HiyoshixAtobe  
><strong>

* * *

><p>HIYOSHI'S POV<p>

I heard many people offering money for me.

The last one said 200.000.000. _'That I am that expensive'_

I didn't even dare to look at those people. I was scared but I didn't move.

I heared another offer but this offer was amazing high. ''''

''Is there anyone offering higher for this boy.'' The person who sold me and others for the Yukaza said.

''Then this boy goes to Atobe Keigo for '' The man said.

_'Atobe Keigo'_ I thought. I need to keep that name in my mind.

Before I could react for anything everything went black.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^DOMINANCE PAIR^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

NORMAL POV

Hiyoshi woke up in someone else's bed.

The weirdest thing was that there was a guy next to him.

_'He looks hot'_ Hiyoshi's thoughts said.

Hiyoshi's cheeks burned a bit red.

_'Now where am I'_ Hiyoshi thought.

He tried to stand up but his legs hurted.

He tried to remember everything that happened. _'Oh yeah I was sold by the Yukaza and they bruised my legs so I can't run away'_

Hiyoshi turned away sighing and observed the boy next to him.

Hiyoshi blushed when he observed the boy. He was really hot. The funny thing was he has a mole.

Hiyoshi touched the cheek of the boy and then the boys eyes opened.

Hiyoshi took his hand back ''Ara...Didn't knew you were awake?''

_'No I was sleeping you idiot'_ Hiyoshi wanted to say but he knew better.

''Are you feeling well?'' The boy asked worried.

Hiyoshi didn't say anything and nodded just a bit.

''Hey don't be scared. Ore-sama won't hurt you.'' the boy said.

''...'' Hiyoshi still stayed quiet.

''Ore...I am Atobe Keigo.'' Atobe introduced.

Hiyoshi froze _'Atobe Keigo...My new boss'_

Atobe smirked ''You remember my name.''

Hiyoshi nodded and didn't even hestitated to run away.

''Wakashi come here.'' Atobe demanded.

Hiyoshi looked at Atobe who reached his hand. Hiyoshi grabbed the hand and he was pulled back so he was lying against Atobe's body.

Atobe's hands moved to his chest, and down.

"Ahhh…" he squirmed against his arms, face becoming flushed as he craned back to settle himself in the crook of Atobe's neck.

Atobe started unbuttoning his Hiyoshi's shirt, unhurriedly, slipping them out of their slots one by one. His legs wove through Hiyoshi's, entangling them together.

The younger boy's pants were loosened, slid down to his ankles, his skin dampening.

"Mm… u~un…" His muscles contracted and his toes pointed, flexed, back and forth, his breath hissing out rapidly. Atobe sucked hotly just below his ears until they turned red.

Within his chest his heart whirred weakly, beats becoming increasingly indefinite as his captain rubbed his erection.

"Haahh, ahhh, ah…" A thin trail of drool dripped from the corner of his lips, eyes glazing over completely.

Keigo murmured something incoherent against his neck, which didn't fail to send frighteningly appreciative shivers up his spine.

Atobe dropped his hands down and was, before the younger boy knew it, stroking within him- not yet fully inside, just tantalizingly slow around his cruelly stretched orifice.

Senses dulled, Hiyoshi only watched, letting his elbows settle on his thighs. Keigo's other arm was wrapped around Wakashi's upper torso, restricting all movement, and again from keeping back his moans.

One finger lightly poked shallowly into his opening, the nails scratching slightly his walls but not hard enough to feel unpleasant. It was gone quickly, back to moving up and down to make him hard for what seemed like the eighth time that day.

Hiyoshi had been effectively knocked out this time, lax and unmoving pressed up against his captain, his cum splattered all over the older boy's arm and dripping onto his uncovered body, smearing thickly like half-melted butter. Pleasure waves continued coursing their ways through his veins, still filled with twinging electricity. Atobe's touch disappeared for a moment and then, in front of him, the third year doused his fingers with a clear liquid.

He let out a low hiss as Atobe pushed into him, fingers moving rhythmically inside and around. "Ah, ah, ah…" he choked out with every thrust, hands curling up reflexively in front of him but not quite far enough to reach his mouth. "someone will-"

"Soundproof." Atobe said simply, and then fell back into silence. Hiyoshi whimpered, trying to grasp the older boy's free wrist frantically. Keigo pushed his fingers into his kouhai's mouth, his breath coming hot and needily. Out of sheer instinct he began to suck them, desperate, tongue working from the pad to the nail in an arrhythmic cadence.

The angle of Atobe's hand was something exquisite, unfamiliar. Curving gently upwards he stroked places Hiyoshi didn't even know existed, though by all means it didn't feel bad.

"You belong to Ore-sama now, Wakashi-kun."

Hiyoshi looked at him and nodded with a tiny blush at his face.

Atobe looked at him ''I already know your name but can you please introduce yourself.''

Hiyoshi blushed a bit more ''Atobe Keigo-sama I am Hiyoshi Wakashi. 13 years old.''

Atobe watched him ''I am the 15 year old Atobe Keigo. I came to save you from the Yukaza.''

Hiyoshi looked at him ''You brought me to use me like a doll.''

Atobe smirked ''No I am in love with you.''

Hiyoshi noticed Atobe looked with loving eyes when he said that.

''Then who are you?'' Hiyoshi looked at him.

''Your King.'' Atobe said.

''Wasn't it my Prince.'' Hiyoshi said.

''Nope I am King.'' Atobe said.

Hiyoshi looked at him ''Your my king in need.''

And they kissed.

It felt so passionated. It felt so good.

Hiyoshi felt his heart pounding_ 'What is this feeling. Love? No that can't be'_ Hiyoshi thought.

Because Hiyoshi was just a slave. And even if Atobe said that he loves Hiyoshi with love in his eyes. Hiyoshi knew that Atobe will throw Hiyoshi away after Atobe found a cute girl.

But was Atobe going to?

* * *

><p><strong>God what did I make. Please review and say what you thought of it. It is my 2nd AtobexHiyoshi fic I wrote but if you liked this also read my story Niou's first tears and Hyotei: Truth or Dare. <strong>

**The sex scene was a bit weird. If there is someone who can help me with that please Pm me. **

**Already thanks for reading and the 2nd chapter is coming soon**

**If Atobe is in love you will know in other chapters.  
><strong>


	2. Yummy food

**This is the 2nd chapter of I am your slave. Hope you guys liked the previous chapter and will enjoy the rest of these chapters. **

**Chapter 2**

**Pairings in this chapter: HiyoshixAtobe.**

* * *

><p>Hiyoshi slowly opened his eyes and saw Atobe in front of him<p>

''Oh I didn't wake you up, Did I?'' Atobe looked at Hiyoshi while kissing his hand.

Hiyoshi blushed a bit and shook his head.

''That's good...Are you ready for another round?'' Atobe smirked.

Hiyoshi watched shocked ''No...No I am not going to be your sex slave.''

Atobe laughed a bit and Hiyoshi smiled to that _'His laugh is cool'_ Hiyoshi thought.

''Your cute.'' Atobe said before claiming Hiyoshi's lips.

Hiyoshi went in a shock but slowly opened his mouth and closed his eyes.

They stopped when one of Atobe's slaves came and waited.

Atobe didn't stop at first but slowly parted away and looked annoyed at the slave ''Speak!''

The slave watched them ''Atobe-sama your father wants the new slave to start working.''

Atobe groaned ''Okay your dismissed.''

The slave bowed and walked away.

''You heard it.'' Atobe looked at Hiyoshi who nodded.

''Ano...I know I am your slave but can you get off me.'' Hiyoshi begged.

Atobe pouted and stood up ''Hey...You need help and I am here for you.''

Hiyoshi blushed and Kissed Atobe on the cheek ''Thank you very much...For everything''

Hiyoshi put his clothes on and ran away but stood still when he was at the door he turned to face Atobe giving him a warm smile and then he walked away still with a blus hon his face.

In Atobe's Room

'Stupid dad. Right when we were getting heated you need to ruin it all' Atobe sighed and went to dress himself.

Atobe grabbed a underwear , some clothes and went to the bathroom.

While he was in the shower he looked at his dick, they were hard.

Atobe smirked and called Micheal to get Hiyoshi.

Micheal smirked and called Hiyoshi.

Hiyoshi didn't enter ''Ano You called me...Atobe-sama.''

Atobe smirked again and said "you can enter.''

Hiyoshi entered the bathroom and a second later Atobe grabbed Hiyoshi.

''A...Atobe-sama what are you doing.'' Hiyoshi yelped.

''Your my slave and I am hard so help me with that.'' Atobe smirked.

Hiyoshi blushed once more and nodded before going on his knees facing Atobe's dick.

Atobe watched Hiyoshi licking his dick. ''It feels good.''

Hiyoshi didn't look. he just focused on the dick of Atobe in his mouth.

Hiyoshi used his toungue to make his boss statisfied.

a minute later Hiyoshi felt somethings bitter in his mouth.

Hiyoshi parted and the liquid fell on his face.

Atobe helped hiyoshi up and faced him ''thank you.''

Hiyoshi blushed ''Onegai...Make me feel loved.''

Atobe smiled and turned hiyoshi around putting two of his fingers in him.

Hiyoshi moaned and Atobe watched amused.

Right after that Atobe pushed hiyoshi against the wall and spreaded Hiyoshi's legs so Hiyoshi was in the air with his back against the wall.

Atobe didn't hestitate and pushed himself inside hiyoshi and he went like that. He listened to Hiyoshi's moans. He didn't want to hurt the younger boy.

''Aahhh...Ahhhh...KEIGO!'' Hiyoshi finally screamed.

Atobe smiled in relief and went further.

After some minutes the two of them came out with a blush on their faces.

Hiyoshi walked away.

Atobe smiled and also walked away to his father.

he talked with his father about work and such before going to school.

ATOBE'S POV

When Atobe arrived at school he saw his friends waiting for them.

''Yo Atobe your lucky your not late.'' One of his friends Sengoku said.

''Says Mister Lucky who always fucks his little slave before going to school.'' Shishido another friend said.

Tezuka and Sanada just sayed quiet while Sengoku and Shishido were fighting.

Atobe watched for a second and then he faced Shiraishi ''And did you find a cute Slave?''

Shiraishi nodded ''He is adorable.''

Atobe nodded , He and Shiraishi went ot that slave sell yesterday were Atobe brought Hiyoshi.

The bell suddenly rang and the boys went inside to their classroom.

Atobe couldn't wait to go home.

After some stupid boring hours of working Atobe went to home, to his Hiyoshi.

When he arrived home he could smell something differently.

He went ot the dinner table and saw all the delicious food on the table.

he rang th ebell and one of his slaves came.

''Who made this food?'' Atobe asked(Demanded) to know.

''Oh the new slave made it after Keisuke-Sama said that he would prepare the food because the cook is fired.''the Slave said.

Atobe nodded ''your dismissed.''

the slave bowed and walked away.

Atobe went to the kitchen (It was his first time) and saw Hiyoshi cooking something.

Atobe putted his arms around hiyoshi's wrist ''Are you gonna feed me.'' Atobe asked.

Atobe saw Hiyoshi nodding while blushing.

Atobe smiled and kissed Hiyoshi's neck.

Hiyoshi sat on Atobe's lap and feeded him that day.

Both felt something they never felt...Love.

* * *

><p><strong>YAAY I AM DONE WITH 2nd Chapter. That will mean next week is Niou's first tears going to come<strong>

**In the story the friends of Atobe (Shishido, Tezuka, Sanada Etc.) all have slaves. And once a month those slaves can meet. **

**I writed that Shiraishi and Atobe went to the slave sell together. But I have noooo idea who I will pair Shiraishi up with. **

**I wanted to do ShiraishixZaizen but I don't know if you guys want it. Well hope you answer and please review.  
><strong>


	3. friendship

**My 3rd chapter of I am your slave. I am planning on Changing the summaries and the name. **

**Hope you guys enjoy and I am also planning on making this story milder. No more sex parts. At least not fully written.**

**Chapter 3 **

**Pairings in this chapter: AtobexHiyoshi, ShishidoxChoutarou**

* * *

><p>Hiyoshi was waiting. He was bored.<p>

After a month being Atobe's slave he really started to love Atobe.

Hiyoshi became the cook and also Atobe's personal slave/lover.

Even if Hiyoshi was in love he wouldn't miss a change to escape from this place.

Hiyoshi sat down in Atobe's bed also his bed.

He waited for looked around and lie down.

Why not taking a nap while waiting for him.

AFTER 1 HOUR

Hiyoshi was still in a deep sleep.

Atobe opened the door and looked at his little princess (xD)

Atobe smiled a bit and walked over to Hiyoshi.

He gave Hiyoshi a kiss on the lips.

When he broke the kiss Hiyoshi's eyes were open and he blushed.

Hiyoshi sat down and Atobe relaxed in Hiyoshi's legs.

Hiyoshi was playing with Atobe's hair ''Nice day?'' Hiyoshi asked.

''Yes.'' Atobe said. ''Aren't you going out?'' Atobe suddenly asked.

Hiyoshi watched confused ''What?''

Atobe smirked ''Didn't I tell you. Once in a month the slaves can go out and such so we won't get trouble with the police.''

Hiyoshi watched shocked ''So I can go now?''

Atobe stood up and shook his head ''You can't you gonna come with me to Yuushi.''

''Who?'' Hiyoshi asked.

''Yuushi is a friend of mine. When the slaves are gone I also go to one of my friends with a slave. Your my lover so I go with you.'' Atobe explained.

''So I am not the only slave?'' Hiyoshi asked.

Atobe nodded and kissed Hiyoshi on the lips.

Hiyoshi closed his eyes and opened his mouth to let Atobe's toungue explore his mouth.

After a while Hiyoshi pushed Atobe away for Air.

Hiyoshi looked at Atobe who didn't face Hiyoshi but he was calling someone.

Hiyoshi felt hurt that he was ignored by Atobe. He didn't like it.

Hiyoshi hugged Atobe from behind and Atobe looked shocked.

''Well bye see you soon.'' Atobe said before hanging up and turning around.

''Jaleous?'' Atobe asked.

''Hmmmm...'' Hiyoshi just murmered somethign and hided his face in Atobe's shirt.

Atobe kissed Hiyoshi on the forehead ''That was my mother.''

Hiyoshi blushed and nodded but still didn't let go.

''My mother is coming back soon.'' Atobe said.

''do you love your mother?'' Hiyoshi asked with a soft voice.

''Yes I miss her. and you?'' Atobe asked.

''I don't even know your mom.'' Hiyoshi answered.

''I mean your own mother.'' Atobe said.

''Oww...I think I miss her.'' Hiyoshi said.

''Think? Why do you think that?'' Atobe asked.

''My moyher and I aren't really close.'' Hiyoshi looked down.

''You can tell me.'' Atobe said.

Hiyoshi hugged Atobe hiding his face ''My mom didn't want me and...she...well...left me when I was 9.''

Atobe comforted Hiyoshi ''I also don't have the greatest life. I mean I am rich but I never see my parents for fun only for work. I can't have fun like others and I need to work a lot.''

Hiyoshi looked at Atobe and smiled a real smile ''Thanks. I'm happy.''

Atobe smiled ''Me too.''

They looked each other in the eyes.

''When are we going?'' Hiyoshi asked after a while.

''Let's go now or we will be late.'' Atobe said and they walked outside.

Atobe went in his Limousine and Hiyoshi sat next to him while Micheal brought them to Oishitari.

They stepped out and Hiyoshi said ''Have a Nice day Micheal-san.'' Hiyoshi waved while Micheal smiled and ride away.

''Your getting close to Micheal.'' Atobe said.

''Well he helped me a lot.'' Hiyoshi said.

''Me too.'' Atobe said.

They walked inside and right before the door they saw two other people.

Atobe waved and yelled ''Ryou!''

The two turned around.

Hiyoshi looked at them

The first boy was probably Ryou because Atobe started to talk to him. Ryou had brown hair hided in a blue cap. This boy was smaller than his slave probably in the 170 cm.

The other boy looked like a nice boy. He was some 180 cm and he had white hair and chocolate, Caramel brown eyes. He also had a bracelet of a Cross. He looked really cute and smiled sweetly. Hiyoshi wanted to hug him.

''Ryou did you bring little Ootori.'' Atobe said.

The 'little' Ootori turned and smiled ''Ohayou Atobe-sama.''

Hiyoshi noticed the emptyness in Ootori's eyes.

The bosses walked in front while the slaves walked after them.

Ootori looked at him ''My name is Ootori Choutarou.''

Hiyoshi looked back ''Hiyoshi Wakashi.

''Well Hiyoshi-kun I never saw you so you must be new.''

Hiyoshi nodded ''Ootori-kun how long are you the slave of...him.''

''His name is Shishido Ryou. I am already 4 year his slave. I am 13 years old.''

''Me too. '' Hiyoshi smiled at his new friend.

''I am also dating Shishido-san.'' Choutarou said with a blush on his face.

''I am dating Atobe-kun.'' Hiyoshi blushed.

Choutarou looked at him and when Hiyoshi looked in his eyes he noticed something.

Happiness

Hiyoshi giggled with Choutarou and the bosses turned around. ''What's so funny?'' Atobe and Shishido asked.

Hiyoshi and Choutarou looked at each other ''Nothing. Just a funny joke.''

They walked further till they opened the door.

Hiyoshi was happy he made his first friend and couldn't wait for some other friends.

Choutarou smiled ''Come I bring you to the prettiest place in this house.''

Hiyoshi nodded and with Choutarou he walked outside.

Many eyes followed them.

* * *

><p><strong>Already wondering what will happen. Well wait till the next chapter. I am pretty happy with this story. <strong>

**In the next chapter Hiyoshi will get many new friends who have the same situation like him. The truth is every guy at Oishitari is Gay. And yes I am planning on making OT3. **

**In the next chapter you will know the first OT3. If I make other OT3 I don't know. **

**But we will see.**

**Bye! Please review.  
><strong>


	4. Change Over

**My 4th chapter of I am your slave or the new called name: Money Slave! I hope you guys/Girls like it and review. Sorry I am late with uplaoding but my school is really getiing me. I will try to write a story in two weeks but I don't know if I can do that!**

**Chapter 4 **

**Pairings in this chapter: Suprise**

* * *

><p>Hiyoshi walked after Choutarou.<p>

''Where are we going?'' Hiyoshi asked.

''To one of the windows.'' Choutarou said.

'' Okay...?'' Hiyoshi hatedi t that the livingroom was so full.

''Here.'' Choutarou suddenly said.

Hiyoshi looked. It was just a normal window like every other.

''What's so special about this window?'' Hiyoshi asked.

''Look outside.'' Choutarou whispered.

Hiyoshi sat down on th ehuge window and looked at the beach you could see ''Wow the beach!''

''Yes this is the only window you can see it from!'' Choutarou said.

''There is also a forest and...Oi there are coming new people.'' Hiyoshi said.

Choutarou sat next to him and also looked ''Ow that is my good friend.''

after a while the boy came to them. His boss went to sit with the other bosses.

''Oi Choutarou. How are you?'' the guy asked.

''Hello Hiroshi. I'm fine. And this is Hiyoshi Wakashi. the new slave of Atobe-sama.'' Choutarou said happy.

''Hello my name is Wakato Hiroshi!'' Wakato said giving a smile to Hiyoshi.

''Hiyoshi Wakashi.'' Hiyoshi just said.

''Are you shy?'' Wakato teased with Choutarou grinning.

Hiyoshi smirked a bit ''I never really had many friends.''

''Me neither!'' Wakato said and Choutarou nodded.

''But here we all are kinda the same so it's okay!'' Choutarou said.

_'Yeah. I am in the same page with them!'_ Hiyoshi thought and slowly he started to smile with them.

''Did you here about the new slave of Shirashi-sama and Kenya-sama!'' Wakato asked.

Choutarou and Hiyoshi shook their head. ''It seems he is also new. Just like you!'' Wakato pointed to Hiyoshi.

''Cool do you know what his name is?'' Hiyoshi asked.

Wakato smiled a bit ''Noooo~''

''You guys can I ask something?'' Hiyoshi started.

''Of course what is it?'' Choutarou looked at him.

Before Hiyoshi could ask his wuestion he saw a new but familiar face.

Wakato and Choutarou turned around and saw the new face too.

''I think that's the new guy!'' Wakato said running to the boy.

''Hiroshi is a weird guy!'' Hiyoshi said.

''You can say it's Hiroshi for that!'' Choutarou smiled.

''Guys this is the new guy!'' Wakato came with the boy next to him.

Hiyoshi looked at the face and remembered were he met him.

''Your that guy...'' Hiyoshi said.

the boy looked at him. His head full of bruises.

''Your that guy who tried to escape.'' Hiyoshi said.

''So you were also at the sell?'' the guy asked.

Hiyoshi nodded ''Hiyoshi Wakashi. I was also sold.''

''Zaizen Hikaru.'' Zaizen just said.

''So they didn't went easy on you!'' Hiyoshi stated.

Zaizen smirked and agreed on that.

''You guys know each other?'' Choutarou asked.

''Yes we were on the same sell. Hikaru-kun tried to escape but he was catched.'' Hiyoshi explained.

''After I was sold they beated me uo and gave me away.'' Zaizen said.

''Wow the first slave in this house who is like the lover of his boss is Fuji Syuusuke-kun.'' Wakato said pointing to Fuji.

''Ano can I ask my question now?'' Hiyoshi suddenly asked again.

''Oh yeah...Of course.'' Choutarou said.

''Well how were you guys catched by the Yukaza?'' Hiyoshi asked.

''Why do you want to know?'' Choutaoru asked while Zaizen and Wakoto looked down.

''Because when I am here I wonder how the Yukaza sold so many boys.'' Hiyoshi said.

''Well my parents gave me to the Yukaza.'' Choutarou said to everyone's shock.

''Wait what!'' the three of them screamed.

''Yeah my parents didn't want me because I was different than them. They gave me to the Yukaza when I was...9 or something.'' Choutarou said.

''So Ryou-sama is your first boss?'' Wakato asked.

Choutarou nodded.

''Well the Yukaza kidnapped me with the aprovement of my family. Only my Grandma and Grandpa didn't want it and tried to stop but it didn't help. When they took me they took me away from my little sister and brother. I was sold at 6 and when I was 12 Sengoku-sama became my boss.'' Wakoto had a sad look in his face.

''My parents are alchoholic and I needed to live in a day a man came and took me away and after that I was sold while I was 9. Later I got here'' Zaizen said.

''Oh my father was from the Yukaza and he never really want me but after my mom ran away and the Yukaza killed my father they sold me. I could escape but I was catched again a month ago and sold to Atobe-sama.'' Hiyoshi said.

They 4 guys talked like that for a while till they needed to leave.

They said goodbye and Choutarou and Wakoto gave them their 'house' numbers.

When Hiyoshi was in the car he lied down and smiled in his sleep. ''You had a good time?'' Atobe asked carresing hiyoshi's hear.

Hiyoshi nodded and stood up again sitting on Atobe's lap and getting back to sleep.

''I spoil you to much!'' Atobe said before hiyoshi kissed him.

''I know and I love that about you.'' Hiyoshi said after he broke the kiss.

''I love you.'' atobe said already having his hand in Hiyoshi's shirt.

''I love you too.'' Hiyoshi said before they went into a good night.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I'm finally done with this chapter. sorry fir how late I finished it. I already started for another chapter in Niou's first tears. I loved the end when they said : I love you to each other. <strong>

**Everyone has a pairing they want because I can make them you only can't choose the characters Fuji,Niou,Tezuka,Marui,Yuushi,Gakuto and ofcourse the guys and their bosses in this chapter.**

**Hope you like it and review to give me some new ideas!**


	5. Special

**The fifth chapter . please enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 5**

**Pairing in this chapter : AtobexHiyoshi and a surprise!**

* * *

><p>Hiyoshi woke up. He already is here for month and two weeks.<p>

Hiyoshi looked at Atobe and smiled a bit. Hiyoshi rested against Atobe's chest and Atobe hugged him a bit more.

Then lying for 10 minutes another slave knocks on the door.

''Come in.'' Atobe said irritated. Who dares to interupt his precious sleep time with his little princess(XD).

The slave entered and waited for Atobe's sign.

''You can talk.'' Atobe said.

The slave blushed a bit when he saw the two together ''Eh...Atobe-sama. Your father Keisuke-sama is waiting for Atobe-sama.''

''Your dismissed.'' Atobe said and the slave bowed and left the room.

''I need to go.'' Atobe said before kissing Hiyoshi's forhead.

''It doesn't matter. I need to go to.'' Hiyoshi said.

''Are you going to cook me a delicious meal?'' Atobe asked.

''I already do it for two months and two weeks so what else can I do.'' Hiyoshi blushed a bit.

''Strip for me,'' Atobe suggested.

Hiyoshi went red ''YOU PERVERT!'' Hiyoshi stood up and walked away.

Atobe smiled ''I am your pervert.'' Atobe whispered and he stood up and walked to the closet to put some clothes on.

Atobe walked to the dinner room only to see Hiyoshi talking with a women...Atobe's mother.

''So when Atobe was 6 he finally learned to pie in the toilet instead in his bed. '' The mother of Atobe said.

Hiyoshi was...dying because he is laughing to hard.

''...Okaa-san what a nice surprise.'' Atobe said.

The mother of Atobe and Hiyoshi stopped laughing and looked at Atobe before laughing again.

''Keigo-sama your mother is really funny.'' Hiyoshi said when Atobe sat next to him.

''Keigo...I think you made the right decision in the way of l'amoure.'' The mother of Atobe said.

''Thank you mother. I am very happy with Wakashi at my side.'' Atobe smiled a bit when Hiyoshi kissed him on the cheek.

''I am also very happy with Keigo.'' Hiyoshi said and Atobe gave him a kiss.

Some minutes later they broke the kiss only to see Atobe's mother filming this with a big nosebleed.

''The fangirls of this world will be happy with this.'' The mother of Atobe said.

''Ah Can I maybe get anything for you...?'' Hiyoshi stayed quiet while he stood up.

''Call me Kyoko.'' the mother of Atobe said.

''Madame Kyoko can I get anything for you?'' Hiyoshi bowed.

''Well I am pretty hungry.'' Kyoko said and Hiyoshi left after hearing that.

''How long do you know Wakashi-kun?'' Kyoko asked her son.

''Already for a month and two weeks.'' Atobe said.

''How did this love blossom?'' Kyoko asked.

''I...I just fell in love the first time I saw him.'' Atobe said blushing a bit.

''I hope you two can be happy together.'' Kyoko said.

Atobe nodded and a minute later Keisuke (Atobe's father) walked in.

''Kyoko my sweetheart your back.'' Keisuke said before Kyoko stood up and they hugged each other.

''Keisuke my darling I won't leave for a long time." Kyoko said.

''You better won't.'' Keisuke whispered.

Atobe watched his parents and left to the kitchen were his little princess was.

''Wakashi what's wrong?'' Atobe asked him.

''Keigo...Ah nothing I was just wondering what to make for Kyoko-sama?''

''Ah she loves Italian food.'' Atobe said.

''Pasta?'' Hiyoshi asked.

Atobe nodded ''And also some raviolli.''

Hiyoshi smiled.

''So after two weeks your going to meet the guys again. excited?'' Atobe asked suddenly.

''Well I want to see them but I am not excited or something.'' Hiyoshi said.

''that's good. You can only be excited to see me.'' Atobe said.

''I am excited to see you.'' Hiyoshi said turning around.

''And for what else?'' Atobe smirked.

''I am excited for your smile, your eyes, your hot mouth , your touches and everything else.'' Hiyoshi kissed Atobe.

''Let's go to the bedroom.'' Atobe said lifting hiyoshi in bride-style.

''but your parents are.'' Hiyoshi wanted to complain but then...

''Oh you two have fun. Me and Kyoko will also have some fun.'' Keisuke said.

Hiyoshi stayed quiet for a while ''Let's go to the bedroom!''

Atobe smirked. ''Come on.''

Hiyoshi putted his arms around Atobe ''Keigo will we also be like this after I am not your slave anymore?''

Atobe stopped ''you don't like being my slave?''

''I prefer to be a free boy who goes to school and be happy with my own lover.'' Hiyoshi explained.

''Then I am sure we two will never part.'' Atobe said.

''I'm so happy when you act like yourself only in front of me.'' Hiyoshi said.

''I guess your special.'' Atobe said.

''I really am.'' Hiyoshi said before they entered the bedroom and they went in a sleepless night.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. My computer is acting weird. That's why I am slowed down a bit. Now I am going to make Hiyoshi's drabbles and then another chapter of Niou's first tears. See you next chapter and don't forget to read my other stories.<strong>

**AND ALSO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ;)**


	6. ending

Years later.

Hiyoshi was still the slave of Atobe. Hiyoshi needed to pay some 200,000,000. but it didn't matter for Hiyoshi. Knowing that Zaizen also needed to pay a lot. Maybe more was a bit relieving because last year Choutarou was free from his debt and 1 month ago Wakato was done with his debt.

Hiyoshi took a glance to sengoku and Shishido. They were down!

Zaizen walked to them ''They are probably sad that they lost their lovers.''

Hiyoshi nodded ''It's weird that Wakato and Choutarou really left.''

Zaizen looked at him ''Do you think we also will leave?'' he asked.

Hiyoshi looked at Atobe and Zaizen at Kenya and Shiraishi and then they smiled ''No way! We won't leave!''

Hiyoshi again looked at shishido and Sengoku. Those two looked like they were about to cry.

''Hikari I know we promised not to tell the bosses but it's so sad for them.'' Hiyoshi said.

''Wakashi we can't! We promised Choutarou and Hiroshi not to tell anyone.'' Zaizen said.

''I know but it's so sad.'' Hiyoshi pouted.

''Yes but they will come back sooner or later.'' Zaizen said.

''Who will come back sooner or later?'' Sengoku asked.

Hiyoshi and Zaizen screamed and turned around seeing their lover and Sengoku and Shishido.

''...T...ehhh...The chicken...?'' Hiyoshi stuttered.

''What?'' Atobe,Shiraishi,Kenya,Sengoku,Shishido and Zaizen asked.

''Yes I was talking about that I wanted to make some Chicken yesterday but the chicken ran away but...the chicken was already dead. So it's a chicken without a head that escaped...hehe?'' Hiyoshi lied.

''...Okay? And did you guys hear something about Ohtori or Hiro?'' Sengoku asked.

''No.'' Zaizen said.

Sengoku and Shishido looked sad ''gosh maybe you guys should look for them if you miss them so much.'' Hiyoshi said while Zaizen looked at his phone which was a present from Shiraishi and Kenya.

The two looked at him '''B...But do it after you get home.'' Zaizen suddenly said while Hiyoshi took the phone and readed the message.

''Yes you two should go home as fast as you can.'' Hiyoshi said.

Sengoku and Shishido just started to understand what they said and ran away to home.

''I guess those idiots also have a happy end!'' Kenya said putting his arm around Zaizen's shoulder who nodded.

Shiraishi also came next to them.

Atobe looked at Hiyoshi before they smiled a little at each other.

THAT NIGHT

''I wonder what happened to Choutarou and Hiroshi?'' Hiyoshi said to Atobe when they were getting in the bed.

''I guess they are still messing up in bed.'' Atobe said making Hiyoshi giggle.

''Keigo you know I won't leave you, right?'' Hiyoshi said.

''You better don't leave me...What would I do without you?'' Atobe asked.

''Keigo. First I always wanted to be free now I still want to be free but I want to be with you. To...be by your side.'' Hiyoshi blushed.

''You are luckily always so open to me...I want to be with you to. plus you are mine now and for ever.'' Atobe grinned kissing Hiyoshi.

'' Just 200,000,000 and I am free...I guess only free from the money.'' Hiyoshi said.

''I guess...What is the first thing your gonna do then?'' Atobe asked.

''Well that's...''

ANOTHER COUPLE OF YEARS

Hiyoshi is now 23 and finally free from his debt.

Atobe looked at him and smiled.

Hiyoshi putted his clothes on and walked to Atobe.

''Like I promised to do...'' Hiyoshi whispered in his ears and he started to kiss Atobe.

In the years nothing really changed. Choutarou was now living with Shishido instead of working. Shiraishi , Kenya and Zaizen were happy living with each other. Luckily Zaizen paid his debt off too. Sengoku and Wakato were together living with each other.

And now Atobe and Hiyoshi could do the same.

But first they needed to do the thing that Hiyoshi wanted to do after he paid his debt_ ''Well that's...to have sex while you stand up!'' _

So they are ready to do that,

* * *

><p><strong>It's the end of this story. I didn't want to discontinue it but I wanted to finish it so...This was it. Now I am going to put my attention to Niou's first tears and to Hiyoshi's drabbles.<strong>

**BYE**


End file.
